Such a luminaire is disclosed, for example, in German laid-open patent application DE 199 33 724 A1. This document describes a side flasher luminaire for installing in the cover cap of an exterior rearview mirror for motor vehicles. The side flasher luminaire has a luminaire housing with a plurality of lamps and reflectors arranged therein, in order to focus the light emitted by the lamps into the main direction of emission. The main direction of emission of the light emitted by the lamps is the rear side of the exterior rearview mirror pointing in the driving direction. In addition, the side flasher luminaire has a further lamp with a reflector in order to direct light toward the front side of the exterior rearview mirror such that the side flasher luminaire also emits light counter to the driving direction that is visible from positions behind the vehicle.